In engines, such as gas turbine engines, fire conditions are typically challenging for sealing interfaces. An example would be a transfer tube configuration including a transfer tube, a housing and a seal such as a preformed packing in an annular gap between the transfer tube and a tube receptacle of the housing. In the event of a fire condition, there results exposure of the seal to temperatures above those of normal operation. Such exposure may affect the integrity of the seal.